Ysgramor's Tomb
Description On a frozen island northwest of Winterhold lies Ysgramor's Tomb. Inside, a statue of Ysgramor is found in the center of a room, posing as if holding an Axe which isn't there. The room contains three short alcoves, each leading to a "dead end." Ysgramor's Axe, Wuuthrad, is formed from the shattered remains of the weapon, which are collected in an earlier quest and reforged at the Skyforge by Eorlund Gray-Mane. Placing it in the statue opens up an alcove, granting access to the rest of the tomb. Wuuthrad can then be removed without closing the dungeon's entryway, allowing it to be wielded by the Dragonborn. In the Companions quest line, the Dragonborn is required to come here with other members of the Circle and purify the soul of Kodlak. They must fight their way through the tomb, defeating the Ghosts of past companions as well as some skeevers and Frostbite Spiders. At the end of the tomb, the Dragonborn will speak with the Ghost of Kodlak who will tell them more of the Companions in the afterlife. After a short dialogue, the player will be asked to throw the witch's head into the fire, thereby releasing Kodlak's wolf spirit. After killing the wolf spirit, Kodlak will thank them and tell them that they are to become the new Harbringer of the Companions. Now they may leave the tomb by exiting through stairs in the far right corner of the room behind where Kodlak was. There will be the usual Dungeon completion chest with some rare gear and other objects in it like the Shield of Ysgramor. There is a Word Wall located above the tomb. To access this one have to leave the tomb through an exit to the left of the statue from the original entrance. Once going through, turn right and head up the pathway to the Word Wall. Alternatively, it is possible to scale the cliff on horseback, with some effort. The Wall can also be accessed without going through the tomb by walking to the northwest side of the island. There is a ledge that runs up the side of the cliff that can be followed almost all the way to the tomb exit. One jump up will put the Dragonborn on the path to the summit and Word Wall. Notable Loot *Shield of Ysgramor (found right of Ysgramor's sarcophagus in a chest in the final room of the dungeon) *Apothecary's Satchel (Right after you kill the Giant Frostbite Spider, on the table with the Embalming Tool) *A copy of the skill book The Legendary Sancre Tor on the table next to the large mammoth skull. *Rare miscellaneous items: Broken Iron Sword Handle, Broken Iron Sword Blade, and Broken Steel Sword Blade. *Dragon Priest Dagger Trivia *A gold ore vein can be found behind the word wall to the right. *There is a Word Wall for the shout Animal Allegiance. *When doing the Glory of The Dead quest with the Companions, a random Stormcloak Courrier may briefly enter the tomb, only to turn around and leave. Alchemy *White Cap grows profusely here. Mining Outside Ysgramor's Tomb, there are several iron ore veins to be mined, as well as one corundum ore vein. The locations are: *2 iron ore veins on an island north from Ysgramor's Tomb *1 iron ore vein northeast from Ysgramor's Tomb *1 iron ore vein directly to the west of Ysgramor's Tomb *1 corundum ore vein due north from a Shrine of Talos, northeast from Ysgramor's Tomb. Gallery Word Wall Ysgramor's Tomb.png|Word wall on the top of the mountain Appearances * es:Tumba de Ysgramor ru:Гробница Исграмора de:Ysgramor's Grab Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Gold Ore Vein Locations